2010-08-19: Tracking Hound
Tracking Hound Summary: Logan is looking for intel on a certain FoH member, and asks a certain magician for help. Location: Theatre District, NYC Participants: Wolverine, Zatanna Rating: PG Although it being the middle of the week, the Theatre District is teeming with traffic - both pedestrian and non. The summer is the right time for Broadway shows, especially for the tourists who want to experience New York. One such show has just let out and now there are droves of people heading this way and that. Some make their way to the nearest restaurants and watering holes cheerfully, while others walk down along the narrow alleyways that are so prevalent in New York City, daring their fate to chance on what would be lurking within, if anything at all. Despite the fact that Logan's usually stationed up in Salem, it was always good to get a bit of stretching in by heading into the city, where all the action and excitement was - usually. He comes down the street on his motorcycle, eyes taking in the sight of the people who are buzzing along the street, before he moves to park his bike at the only open spot he sees. Why's he down here? There are really a number of reasons. But, since he was in the area, he remembered one of his old favorite hole in the wall type of bars and decided that maybe a drink and gathering some intel at the same time may be best. After killing the engine and dismounting his bike, Logan starts his saunter down the street, watching people carefully and tilting his head ever so slightly on occasion as some pass him. Out of the stage door of one of the theaters...Zatanna. She's changed out of costume for once, wearing nice slacks and a button down shirt, discreet jewelry. Thus, she may not be immediately recognized...although to Logan's trained eye, something of the way she moves would indicate some combat training. Probably not in spades, but some. A bit taller than average, quite attractive, and for some reason there's a slight smoky smell clinging to her. Hrm. Just as Logan is about to reach that bar and indulge in some beer goodness, he catches a strange scent drifting towards him, and it piques his interest. The short man nonchalantly moves to lean against the brick wall by the door and he sniffs at the air again as his eyes dart from one person to another as he tries to discern the location that strange smoky smell is coming from. Eventually, his eyes fall upon Zatanna. The man eyes her over briefly before narrowing those eyes of his, and like a moth to the flame, he moves to follow her and see where she is headed. He'll just get some beer later. Zatanna is heading for...a bar. Sadly, not the one Logan intended to buy beer in. She walks like a woman who knows where she is going, how she's getting there, and who she is. As Logan follows, he might realize that the scent is the lingering residue of alcohol fire. Maybe the woman's some kind of firebreather? In the circus sense, that is. A bar is a bar, even if it may be a bit more posh than the dives that Logan is used to, which are cringe-worthy, really. He continues to sniff at the air, eventually recognizing the scent, which for some strange reason, spurs Logan on to follow the woman but for a different reason. He narrows the gap between the two and ditches subterfuge and the cover of the crowd to try and catch up with the woman, but to do so in a non-threatening manner - at least that's how he hopes to come across. Which is, of course, the moment Zatanna realizes she's grown a tail. Turning...a short somewhat scruffy tail. He might be a fan who recognized her, a guy who thinks she's hot...or somebody who knows who she really is and is about to cause trouble. Sensing no magic, she's assuming A, B or a little of both. So...she smiles at him, quite genuinely. The sudden attention causes Logan to pause in step momentarily, only because he wasn't expecting it. But he recovers quickly enough. Rather tha apologize or make small talk, he gets right down to business, which is typical of him. "Not looking to bother you," the man starts in a gruff, yet conversational tone, which then lowers as he speaks. "But, I got a few questions, if you don't mind answering 'em." Its rather blunt and out of left field, but that's how Logan is. Zatanna tilts her head, regarding the guy. Okay. He doesn't smell of magic, but his carriage is...well. It's Logan. Anyone who knows anything can likely get vibes from him. "I'll tell you whether I'll answer when I know what they are," she responds, although the smile's become a grin. Maybe she just likes attention. Even the grin from a pretty face doesn't seem to disuade Logan from getting down to business. His eyes glance around the area, as though what he's about to question her with would have sensitive material in question. Afterwards, he reaches into a pants pocket of his and offers what looks to be a photo of a middle aged man with no features that really stand out as out of the ordinary, to her. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you work in the area." The scent /may/ have given him a clue to that. "Have you seen this man in the area at all within the week? He's of - special importance to some." The person in question is actually one of the Friends of Humanity leaders thats a bit higher up the ladder. "He looks familiar, but I'm afraid I can't place him." Given the crowds here, that's not surprising. It would be very hard to either distinguish or recognize a specific person in this place. She might also have seen him on the news...or maybe not. Those guys tend to let others do their dirty work. "Not the most recognizable guy." Logan nods slowly in understanding as he watches her look over the phone. "Been gettin' that a lot," he notes gruffly and bitterly. Another dead end, it seems. "You can keep that." He starts while pointing to the photo. "Guy's wanted for - not so savory actions against innocent people. Let's just leave it at that." Oh, how the imagination could run rampant with that information on its own. "But, if you do see him, I'd appreciate it if you let me known." And with that, he pulls out what looks like a business card and hands it to Zatanna. It's blank with a number scribbled on it. "Name's Logan," comes out finally. "Zee," is the simple response. Of course, she then ruins all of her attempts to be low key by casually making Logan's business card disappear. Literally. "And I'm guessing," she adds after that display, "That he's worth a bit, too." NOt an unreasonable guess...Logan kinda walks and quacks like a bounty hunter. "To get him in the hands of me and a few interested others," Logan starts with a wry smirk that looks more predatory than amused, "More than you know." He watches as the business card then suddenly disappears from sight, which causes him to arch a brow curiously towards the woman. Smells of fire and just made a card disappear. It's not hard to put two and two together. "Stage magician, eh?" He asks her lowly, canting his head slightly to regard the woman. Zatanna grins. "One of the best, hon." The hon doesn't seem more than mildly flirtatious. Hrm. She's going to have to do some investigation here...this guy's going to beat somebody up. Maybe even kill him. "Good to know," Logan nods as he regards the woman again, a bit darker this time, but nothing that would be in the realm of being dangerously so. "Keep that card handy and let me know if you something interesting comes up." With that, there's a final jut of the man's chin, as though a small nod in farewell, and he turns around on his heel to leave the woman be. Zatanna starts to turn towards the bar again. She made the photo disappear as well, but she can't help but steal a glance back over at the short guy. Who might be a Mafia thug, for all she knows...of course, there's ways of finding these things out...both magical and mundane. First step would be to identify the mark. Category:Logs